Opposites Attract
by HB always
Summary: well it's a HB and Botan has weird Nifty powers and Hiei finds out and he's the only one in the 3 worlds or fourthat knows FINISHED
1. why?

Kuwabara and Yukina were going on a date one night, well, of course Hiei followed to make sure nothing went wrong. For example, if they were about to kiss or they were holding hands, Hiei would do something to make them stop. Also being unnoticed by the couple. Kuwabara and Yukina are now officially going out because Hiei was asleep when he asked her or he would have stopped him.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara were walking down the road about now and Kuwabara was going to pop the question. "Ump, Yukina we've been dating since the Turukene, basically, right?"  
  
"Yes, Kazuma, I believe you could say that," Yukina said in her quiet, naïve voice.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd..." Kuwabara started. Anyone could tell what was going to happen, but Yukina being naïve she didn't.  
  
"Hello!!" Botan ran up to the group before Hiei could hurt Kuwabara.  
  
'Onna, get out of here, what do you think you're doing?' Hiei thought. (Onna means woman)  
  
"Uh, Botan tonight I was um..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I saw Yukina and you and I thought that Yukina and I should go back to Genkia's before it got any darker.  
  
"She's right Kazuma," Yukina said. "Maybe tomorrow you can ask me that question."  
  
"Okay, by my love" Kuwabara hugged Yukina and than let go. Than he said flatly, "Bye Botan."  
  
"Bye Kuwabara," Botan said.  
  
"Bye Kazuma," Yukina said and they split up.  
  
'Nice going onna, for once,' Hiei thought and fell asleep in a tree, as usual.  
  
~That night~  
  
Hiei woke up with a jolt sweating terribly. 'That was the weirdest dream I've ever had...it was about Botan...' Hiei thought and heard something in the bushes. He looked down and saw Botan.  
  
Hiei was very curious to why Botan was out her this late. Instead of ignoring the onna he followed her. She led to a clearing about a mile away from the tree Hiei had been sleeping in. She seemed to be training. 'I thought the onna didn't have any powers.' Hiei thought.  
  
Botan got in to a fight stance and her spirit energy rose quite a bit. She stuck out her palm and a ball of blue energy shot from it and hit a tree, that made the tree split in have, falling to the ground. She smiles at her work than put her hands together than slowly spread them apart to which she had spirit energy that acted like lightening and she suddenly jumped into the air and fired it at the ground. Everything shook from the energy force for about a mile out. The energy also shook the tree that Hiei was in and he fell out of the tree.  
  
Botan heard a noise in the bushes and went to find out what caused it. When Botan made her way past the bushes she saw an unconscious Hiei laying on the ground about five feet away from where she was training. She shook her head slightly and smiled at the sleeping Hiei. He looked just like a little kid, well sort of.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said softly into his ear and the next thing she knew Hiei had her pinned to the ground with his sword to her throat. When Hiei realized it was Botan he got off her and stood up. "Sorry for the rude awakening, but were you watching me?"  
  
"Where did you get that much energy?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I've always had it," Botan said. "Was this the first day you've followed me?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Botan said. "Than some one else knows."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No one is supposed to know about this," Botan said.  
  
"I know," Hiei said.  
  
"I'll make an exception for you, but some has been following me out here every night," Botan said.  
  
"You come out here every night?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "I usually keep my spirit energy down a lot."  
  
"Does Koenma know?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Know, just you and some one else who has been following me," Botan said. "You should sleep." Botan placed a hand on his shoulder and used spirit energy to knock Hiei out. She picked him up and set him in his tree, than went back to Genkia's temple and fell asleep.  
  
~Next day~  
  
Botan woke up early that morning hearing a sound on the window that sounded like tapping. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just rising and the sound she heard was coming from the small koorime. (Koorime means demon)  
  
"What do you want Hiei?" Botan asked as she opened the window and Hiei jumped into her room. Botan sat back on her bed and Hiei sat on her windowsill facing Botan.  
  
"I want to know everything," Hiei said.  
  
"Nani?" Botan asked. (Nani means what)  
  
"I want to know how you got so strong and why no is supposed to know," Hiei said.  
  
"Why?" Botan asked.  
  
"I am curious," Hiei said.  
  
"Umm, not here," Botan said.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yukina or Genkia could walk by and hear my telling you," Botan said.  
  
"Meet me in the park in two hours," Hiei than disappeared.  
  
"Weird demon," Botan said and got ready.  
  
~Two hours later~  
  
Genkia and Yukina had awoken about an hour ago, now it was time for Botan to leave and she didn't want them to worry so she snuck out. As she was walking down the temple stairs Yukina came out and called to her.  
  
"Botan!!" Yukina ran up her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm, I'm going on a walk in the park," Botan said.  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No thank you, I'll be fine," Botan said and left.  
  
~At the park~  
  
Botan was looking for Hiei unsure of where in the park he wanted to meet. There was a rustle in the bushes and Botan jumped around. Hiei walked out of the bushes looking quiet tired.  
  
"You're late," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Mr. I'm-so-perfect, I had to get away from Yukina and Genkia," Botan said.  
  
"That's nice," Hiei said sarcastically. "Now, tell me."  
  
"Can't we at least sit down?" Botan asked and the next thing she knew she was sitting next to Hiei on a tree branch. "I guess you're not a demon with patients."  
  
"And you're going to be a soulless ferry onna if you don't start to talk," Hiei said.  
  
"Umm, okay," Botan, said nervously. "Well, I'm basically like Yusuke, I have spirit energy...but I'm not supposed to."  
  
"And why not?" Hiei asked.  
  
"There was this curse in our family and it really reflected off on me," Botan said. "If anyone were to find out, I'm to kill them or give my life. There's only one person who can know about it, of my choice and besides my family."  
  
"So why did you choose me?" Hiei asked and remember his weird dream.  
  
"You found out on your own and I don't want to kill you or really any one, but I have killed a bunch of demons."  
  
"What if you didn't kill them and didn't kill your self?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Than the one person who does know will slowly die a painful death and his family will also die like him or her," Botan said. "That's you."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "And you care if I die or live?"  
  
"It's not only you that will die, Yukina will die also," Botan said. "But the only way I can truly die is my soul can no longer exist in any time. So I will be erased from the past, present, and future."  
"Tough," Hiei said. "But why do you train than?"  
  
"Because it's fun to blow things up," Botan said and Hiei gave her a surprised look. "Okay I love burning things."  
  
"Whoa onna," Hiei said sarcastically. "I never expected this out of you."  
  
"Well...nobody has so far," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, you are strange onna," Hiei than disappeared.  
  
~Next day~  
  
Botan couldn't sleep at all that night. She was worried that if someone else would find out. What would she do? Most likely she'd give her own life before anyone else's, but she still was a little scared of dieing again.  
  
The door opened and Yukina walked in. "Botan, its past noon are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Botan asked.  
  
"You haven't come out of your room and the guy's are here to talk about the next mission," Yukina said.  
  
"Oh! I'll be out in a second," Botan got off her bed and walked out of the room with Yukina. They walked in to the living room and sat on a chair. "Hello boys! How's your day so far? I see even Hiei showed up for a change, that's good."  
  
"Can't you tell grandma to install an escalator or something so I don't pull a muscle every time I walk up those stairs?" Yusuke asked rubbing his lower leg.  
  
"Umm... No," Botan said. "You just need to get in shape!"  
  
"What would you know about getting in shape?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You do remember I am the team trainer right?" Botan smiled evilly.  
  
"Meaning you'll get us in shape?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Botan is right though," Kurama said. "Even though she is under powered than us, she could still get us in shape."  
  
"And how are you expecting she'd do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She'll think of something," Hiei said.  
  
"So shrimp are you sticking up for her now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"I bet something's going on between the two," Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Botan hit him over the head with her oar.  
  
"Is there something going on?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Nothing at the least," Botan said.  
  
"So what so you plan we do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well boys, go get some work out clothes or something less nice," Botan said and laughed. "I see Keiko had you go out to lunch again, Yusuke."  
  
"Shut up!" Yusuke stood up and left with Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"Hiei can't at least participate?" Botan asked.  
  
"I am," Hiei said.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Finally the guys came back and were in decant clothes. Hiei had only taken off his cloak. "What do you suppose we do, Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Don't doubt the Angle of Death, I'll think of something to do after you guy's run up and down Genkia's steps 15 times," Botan said and Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned. "Oh hurry up, the sooner you finish the sooner we have lunch and move on to do something else. Hiei you can't use your super speed. GO!!"  
  
The guys started and surprisingly Hiei still finished first, about 10 minutes after they started.  
  
"Hiei are you hungry?" Botan asked looking at the koorime who looked like he had been sitting down all day.  
  
"I'll live," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh Kay!!" Botan said. Next Kurama finished a couple minutes after Hiei and looked like nothing happened also. "Well done Kurama..."  
  
"I'm done!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"No you're not," Botan said.  
  
"Nani?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Don't try to trick my Kuwabara," Botan said. "You're only on eight."  
  
"Nooo!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"You're wasting time talking Kuwabara, Yusuke's going to finish before you," Botan said and Kuwabara started running again. "See, he was trying to trick me!! I'll get him later."  
  
"So you weren't sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, but when you guys showed up Yukina came and got me and I could hear Kuwabara complaining about how Yusuke's faster and how his legs hurt," Botan said.  
  
"You are a good trainer Botan," Kurama said. 


	2. training

Botan spent the rest of the day with the guys. They were taking a nature walk around sunset and they were very tired, well, just Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"And how is this supposed to train us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I have a different way to train you," Botan said.  
  
"Than why do I have to do this now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's a double training thing for you and I know that this isn't that hard," Botan said.  
  
"Speak for your self," Kuwabara said.  
  
"We will keep training every day until these to get into this schedule and can actually keep up," Botan said.  
  
"But I can't, I also have to train with grandma," Yusuke said.  
  
"I talked with Genkia and she said that you will train with her at night," Botan said. "Just think of it, you will be really strong and Keiko will never get hurt."  
  
"Nani?" Yusuke looked embarrassed.  
  
"See soon I'll to fly on my oar to keep up with you guys," Botan said.  
  
"I don't think that would really be necessary," Kurama said.  
  
"We will always be held back by the baka (baka means idiot)," Hiei said.  
  
"Hey! I know that you're making fun of me and stop it!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Why do you always yell?" Yusuke asked trying to catch up with Botan, Kurama, and Hiei, while Kuwabara was still behind him.  
  
"Shut up Urimeshi!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"GUYS!!" Botan yelled as she, Hiei, and Kurama reached the edge of the Dark Forest.  
  
"NANI?!" both guys yelled.  
  
"Keiko and Yukina are waiting for us," Botan said and the guys were already out of the forest.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"For once I agree with brainless," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Moving on," Botan said and Kurama, Hiei, and Botan walked after the guys.  
  
~When they get to the Temple~  
  
"Hey, you lied to us!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke whined.  
  
"They must have left, because we took to long," Kurama said.  
  
"You guys took to long," Yusuke said.  
  
"All you needed was a little motivation," Botan said.  
  
'the onna's pretty smart,' Hiei thought. *And pretty* 'NO!'  
  
"So you tricked us?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Botan said a little nervous.  
  
"On three!" Yusuke said and Kuwabara nodded. "One!"  
  
"Two!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Three!" they both yelled and chanced after Botan. Her oar appeared out of now where way to fast for the two guys to react and Botan hit them over the head.  
  
"When did Botan get so fast?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I will say she is faster than last time," Kurama said.  
  
'Oops, I used a little too much spirit energy on that one,' Botan thought as everyone else looked at the unconscious Kuwabara.  
  
"And when did she start knocking Kuwabara out?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Practice?" Botan said really nervous 


	3. reverse?

Botan took a walk in the dark forest that night. Nothing bothered her for she would destroy it if it got near. Although nothing knew of her power, they stayed away thinking she was a weakling and was worthless with no energy to eat.  
  
She walked with out a destination and found herself at a stream, so she sat down next to it. 'I hope no one else found out. Or find out,' Botan thought, 'what am I worried about? It's just Hiei, he doesn't care about me, and than why should I care about him? ...because Yukina's his sister. If anything happened to her, it would be my fault. I would also lose a friend and not to mention a member of the team. Than Koenma would be very angry!'  
  
"Lost in thought again onna?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh hi Hiei I never thought I'd see you here," Botan said seriously. (Unlike when she said that to Yusuke)  
  
"Hn, what ever onna," Hiei said.  
  
"Would you call me Botan, please?" Botan asked not really paying any attention to Hiei, but when she said that Hiei noticed a tint of sadness in the girl's voice. Hiei couldn't stand to see the girl upset.  
  
"Okay, what's got you down?" Hiei asked and Botan looked up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Botan asked and tried to brighten up but she failed.  
  
"There's something wrong. Now tell me what is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Botan asked.  
  
'Botan I care more than you know...where did that come from?' "Hn, fine suit your self," Hiei said and started to walk away but Botan grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her under a tree next to the stream. "Nani?!"  
  
"Wait," Botan whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"Do you think anyone would miss me?" Botan asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei looked at the deity.  
  
"If I had to die, do you think anyone would miss me?" Botan asked.  
  
"Of course not," Hiei said sarcastically and Botan tried to hide a smile and hit him playfully.  
  
"Seriously," Botan said.  
  
"My sister would and the detective's onna would. You remember when the spirit world had been over taken by the nether world? It'd be like that," Hiei said.  
  
"Than you wouldn't miss me?" Botan looked at him.  
  
"Nope," Hiei said.  
  
"I figured that," Botan smiled.  
  
"Is there a way to reverse the spell?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, but it won't happen," Botan said and laughed quietly. "Although I'd wish it would."  
  
"How?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't mind if I died?" Botan lay down on the grass and looked at the sky. Hiei looked down at her from a sitting position and thought she looked beautiful, but this time he didn't care what he thought and kept it in mind for the rest of the night.  
  
"I was joking," Hiei said.  
  
"So you do care?" Botan asked.  
  
"Only because your Yukina's friend," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, well than, I should try to help myself, because you don't really care," Botan said and looked into his face.  
  
"Botan I want to help, how do you reverse it?!" Hiei was getting angry.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to help anyways!!" Botan yelled. "So just drop it."  
  
"TELL ME!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I have to fall in love," Botan said and blushed.  
  
"That's got to suck," Hiei said.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Botan said.  
  
"What about Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't like Kurama like that, he's smart and a good friend, plus he already has a girlfriend," Botan said.  
  
"The Baka," Hiei said and Botan glared at him. "Koenma?"  
  
"Eww, that's almost like saying I have to marry my brother!" Botan stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Jin, Chuu..." Hiei started naming demons, some she didn't even know.  
  
"No, no, no, no. Who are some of them?" Botan asked. 


	4. undercover shoppin!

Chappie 4:

Botan walked to the living room the next day in a long black skirt and a pink mid-armed, V neck shirt.

"Botan, what about the training today?" Yusuke asked.

"I know you guys don't want to train with me," Botan said.

"Of course we do," Kurama said.

"Well, Kurama, you might be the only one," Botan said.

"No he's not," Kuwabara said. "We all want to train, right Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped next to Kurama. "Sure."

Botan's face brightened. "OKAY THAN! This way boys."

"Botan...aren't you going to put on some training clothes or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Done," Botan said and walked out the front door with the guys following.

½ hour later

"Botan what are we doing in the mall?" Kuwabara asked.

"Undercover," Botan said.

"I don't think we really need to do this," Kurama said.

"You guys might need to in the future so I'm helping," Botan said.

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Go shopping," Botan smiled and led them to A.E.

"Botan I'm not wearing these clothes and plus how are you gonna pay for them?" Yusuke asked.

"....I have money...." Botan laughed nervously.

"Where did you get the money onna?" Hiei asked.

"I did a couple jobs for Koenma, . ," Botan said. "Now Yusuke try this on over this," Botan picked up a blue long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve shirt and shoved it at him.

"But blues not my color," Yusuke said.

"Try it on now!!!" Botan said through her clenched teeth.

"....Okay..." Yusuke took them and went to the fitting room.

"And Kurama try this on," Botan said and took a long loose sleeve shirt and handed it to him. Kurama left for the fitting room and Yusuke walked out. "You look nice...just one thing," Botan said. Yusuke had the shirt tucked in and Botan made it hang loose. "Now here's 50 bucks go buy it."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't question me!" Botan said loudly and Yusuke went to go buy it.

"Okay Kuwabara here's a nice shirt," Botan handed him a blue plaid shirt with an orange color and some kaki dress pants, than Kuwabara left and Kurama came back with his white shirt hanging loose. "Good. Now let's do this..." Botan un buttoned the first two buttons. "Here's 30 go buy it." Kurama left and Botan turned to Hiei who was looking at the black shirts.

"I'm not going to wear any of that crap," Hiei said.

"Oh come on, if you don't I'll tell Yukina," Botan said.

"Than I'll torture you to death," Hiei said simply and the people who were passing by gave him a weird look.

"I'll soon enough, someone else knows....I thought after I left when you fell asleep....it was you who was watching me... now I don't think so... Tonight you might feel a little sick," Botan said and picked out a red short sleeve red shirt with four buttons at the top with a green collar. "Here you go, and this too," Botan handed him a pair of kaki frail shorts.

"No," Hiei said.

"Yes," Botan shoved it at him. (How does she know there sizes?) Hiei took it and left and Kuwabara came back with his shirt hanging loose and un buttoned. "Tuck in the shirt and button up." Botan said and he did so and she handed him 70 bucks and he paid for it. While waiting for Hiei Botan went to stand next to Yusuke and Kurama by the hats.

"Which one do you like Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"This one's nice," Kurama picked up a tan hat that had a huge A on it. "How about you?"

"This one is sweet," Yusuke picked up a pale green hat that was frail and 'American Eagle' was stitched across the front.

"Those are nice hats, do you guys want them?" Botan asked.

"I would but I didn't bring any money," Kurama smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"I need a new hat so I'll come with you," Yusuke said.

"Well here," Botan handed them each 30 dollars.

"I couldn't ," Kurama said.

"Consider it a gift," Botan said.

"If you insist," They bought the hats and Hiei walked out...and every girl there turned to look.

"Hey Hiei, you look great, go buy it," Botan handed him some cash and he bought it not paying any attention to the girls gawking at him. "Hiei you know that shirt brings out the color in your eyes."

"Shut up onna," Hiei said.

"What's next?" Kuwabara asked.

"We search and destroy this demon in the city," Botan held up a picture of a demon that looked a lot like a human but had three eye's in a straight row. "

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Botan said.

_Yes you do onna, who? Hiei asked telepathically._

_The guy who was watching me last night Botan thought._

_Why would I care if we killed him? Hiei asked._

_Than you AND Yukina will die, Botan said. _

"Hn, well let's go than," Hiei said and walked off.


	5. dinner and a killing

Chappie 5:

"Botan, where are you taking us?" Yusuke asked.

"To a restaurant down town," Botan said.

"Why do we have to go down town?" Kuwabara whined.

"That place is filled with no good for nothin' thugs," Yusuke said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH," Yusuke and Kuwabara chimed in together, a few minutes later.

"Baka's," Hiei said.

"Anyways," Botan said. "Keep an eye out but don't look around," Botan said. "I some of you tend to do that. DON'T. We don't want him to know we are looking for him."

"Fine, fine, fine," Yusuke said.

"Are we there yet I'm hungry," Kuwabara said.

"Yes," Kurama said and they started walking in side.

"Hiei," Botan stopped him from walking into the store.

"What onna?" Hiei asked.

"If you get to the stage three…I'm going to die. So its up to if you want to speed up this mission or not," Botan said.

"How long does stage three take to reach?" Hiei asked.

"Twenty-four hours from when stage one will start. Which is sometime tonight," Botan said and she looked worried.

"Lets just go inside and look for the shieiji," Hiei told her which made her smile.

"What took you guys so long?" Yusuke asked, nudge, nudge.

"Ya, were you guys makin' out or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Or something," Hiei said. "But 'Making out' doesn't sound to bad."

Botan's mouth was hanging opened at Hiei's comment.

"Way to go Hiei," Yusuke said.

"I do think that Hiei is becoming a social person now," Kurama said and glanced at Botan who's mouth was still gaping.

"You might want to shut that onna," Hiei said and she snapped out of her haze and blushed.

The group sat down and Hiei's jagan started glowing softly. The order they sat in was: Hiei, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke.

_Onna, Hiei said._

_Did you find him? Botan asked._

_Yes, he's in the back working as a cook, Hiei informed her. _

_Is the bathroom right next to the kitchen doors? Botan asked. _

_Yes, why? Hiei asked. _

_I'm going after him, Botan said. _

_No you're not, Hiei demanded. _

_Yes I am, Botan said._

_How did you know where he would be? Hiei asked and Botan stood up. _

She smiled as she pushed in her chair. "Would you boys excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

"Too much information!" Yusuke said.

"Jeeze Botan, we have simple minds here," Kuwabara said.

"We'll be fine, you can go," Kurama said. "Do you want use to order anything for you?"

"You guys order an appetizer or something to start out the meal, I'll only be a minute," Botan said.

"Don't fall in," Yusuke said.

"Just go already," Kuwabara shooed her.

"Hn," Hiei smirked.

Botan walked toward the bathroom, glancing back she noted how nice the boys looked dressed like preps. She saw Hiei looking at her, saying if she didn't move fast, he'd come after her. With that Botan smiled and walked into the kitchen. There were a few people there, but only one caught her eye. He was standing in the back gazing at like she was a cream filled donut.

'Eww, gross,' Botan thought as she advanced toward him. "Have you been…"

"Yes, now what do you want?" he now looked annoyed.

"I can I talk to you out back?" Botan asked and he led her to the back door.

"If you've come to kill me, I don't see how you could. Your attacks need some work and you don't know how to harness your powers yet. Even after…how long Botan? Seven thousand years?"

Botan looked to the ground, and muttered, "Six thousand, nine hundred, seventy-two."

"Humph, you are pathetic," he spat.

"In this world you do not get to talk to me like so!" Botan snapped at him.

"I will talk as I wish," he said and next thing he knew he was up against the wall with Botan's hand pressed against his head. He could feel the tickle of her energy but just laughed. "Does Monika's daughter have the guts to stand up to me? She didn't and now she's long gone. Just like you and your oh so precious boyfriend you love so much."

"If any harm is done to my family then I will find your soul in Renkia and send it with Toguro. I'm sure he'd like some company," Botan said and she heard the door open.

"Just kill him already," Hiei said a little annoyed.

"What did you do to my family?" Botan asked tightening her grip on him.

"Oh, that's what you want to know," he said. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend up there, because he's the closet thing you got to reversing anything and you know it. Just let me go and go on with my life."

"Just shut up!" Botan yelled and fired her attack and blue off his head. Botan opened her communicator thingy and called Ayame to pick up a soul. A few seconds later she did and Botan and Hiei went inside and sat down to eat.


	6. extinct?

Chapter 6:

"Onna," Hiei sat on her windowsill trying to get in to talk to her, but she won't talk to anyone.

"…"

"I know you're in there, just open the window," Hiei said and still got no answer. "Do you want me to brake this window!"

"Go away!" Botan yelled from inside her room.

"Come on Botan," Hiei heard Kuwabara say.

"NO!" Botan screamed. Hiei could tell that she was in pain.

"Botan, we know something's wrong when you lock your self in your room with a barrier around it," Yusuke said. "And plus we can hear you crying from down the hall."

"Then ignore it and leave me alone," Botan said.

"At least tell us what's wrong," Kurama said.

"…No," Botan said.

"The good thing is she's talking," Yukina said.

"Botan, Koenma will be mad when he hears what you're doing," Genkai said.

"I don't care!" Botan said. "Let him know I hate his guts. Tell him I'm trying to get myself to be extinct. I don't care anymore!"

"BOTAN!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't you dare do anything like that!"

'Why! She seemed fine at that food place,' Hiei thought.

"I have nothing left! This is only for good," Botan said.

"What are you talking about Botan?" Rikku (A/N: Kurama's girlfriend and there is a surprise about her later, and she is also…ME) said.

"Rikku, you know all those years it took to train you in?" Botan asked.

"Yes, it took forever because I wouldn't pay attention or wouldn't show up to the session because I was always hanging out with Kurama in Makia or something like that," Rikku laughed slightly.

"Remember that day when you came to me crying," Botan said. "It was in the first ten years or so."

"Ya," Rikku said. "I had met Kurama and …"

"You told me you loved me…" Kurama said.

"…" everyone was quiet for a moment.

"And he said he didn't like me like that," Rikku said.

"Well, that day," Botan said. "I fell in love…with someone else, but didn't realize it at the point. I realize it now and the curse is gone!"

"Oh, Botan!" Rikku cried. "That's wonderful!"

"What curse?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you positive?" Rikku asked. "Is the mark gone?"

"Yes," Botan sighed.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" Rikku asked.

"We should go guys," Kurama said to the rest of the group. "Let Rikku take care of it."

"Why!" Yusuke asked. "She can't do to much. She's a ferry girl and a friend, like us."

"No she's not," Kurama said. "Just move to the living room and listen."

"Because the reason I'm doing this is the same reason you were crying," Botan said softly.

'Botan, do I still have a chance with you?' Hiei thought. He'd realized that he cared the day Botan told him about the reversal. But he hadn't known the depth until now. 'Who is the guy that you love?'

"You're wrong Botan," Rikku leaned against the door and slid down the wood to sit against it.

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked.

"Kurama had said he didn't love me yes," Rikku said. "But I told him I loved him and I meant it. The mark was still there."

"Then you didn't love him," Botan said.

"I loved him alright," Rikku laughed. "But, I kept hanging around with Kurama even after he had to come to Ningenkia to survive. Botan it took twenty years for him to love me back and I only know that because mom told me that in order to get rid of this mark on our lives, was to love and be loved. Botan, listen to me, if not as a sister, as a friend. Hiei loves you even if he doesn't realize it."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know all this but you're just as nosy as your older sibling," Botan laughed and opened her door and hugged Rikku.

"I knew I could help!" Rikku smiled. n.n

"You always do," Botan said.

"So…how were you going to…you know…go extinct?" Rikku asked nervously.

"Mom gave me a spell that if need be, use it," Botan said.

"Oh….that spell," Rikku nodded. "I see."

The rest of the group walked up…well Hiei was still on the window sill trying to figure out what just happened.

"So…Botan and Rikku are sister?" Yusuke asked.

"How old are the two of you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Six thousand, nine hundred, seventy-two," Botan said.

"Six thousand, nine hundred, sixty-four," Rikku said. "She got me by eight years."

"Wow," Kuwabara said and Yusuke whistled.

"Kurama how old are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Eight hundred and fifty six," Kurama said calmly.

"so how much older is Rikku than Kurama…six thousand…carry the one…" Yusuke said.

"I got seven hundred…" Kuwabara said.

"No," Genkia said.

"I got six thousand five hundred," Yusuke said.

"No," Genkia said again.

"Six thousand, one hundred, eight," Yukina said.

"Yes," Genkia said.

"wow," Kuwabara said again.

"It seems Kurama likes older women," Yusuke laughed.

"What does Hiei have to do with all of this?" Kuwabara asked Botan.

"Let me talk to him before I say anything to you guys," Botan blushed and walked into her room locking the door.

"I guess we better go to bed," Rikku ushered everyone into there rooms and went to bed herself.

"Hiei," Botan said as she opened her window and Hiei jumped inside, sitting on her bed.

"Onna," Hiei said. "What just happened?"

"…" Botan bit her lip and sat down next to Hiei. "Rikku is my sister and well, she kind of convinced me that I shouldn't use the spell our mother gave use if need be to go extinct."

"I got that much onna," Hiei said an turned to look at her and then looked at the ground. "What I don't understand is all about this mark, you two were talking about. You said something…"

"Hiei," Botan said trying to get his attention.

"…about love or something and then I heard my name…" Hiei said still talking.

"Hiei," Botan said a little more loudly and he looked at her again. "Shut up." Botan kissed him then.

There was a scream in the next room. A scream of joy. Botan pulled away from Hiei and rolled her eyes.

"Rikku! Leave me alone!" Botan said.

"SORRY!" came Rikku's voice from the other room.

"Anyways," Botan turned to Hiei and blushed.

"Onna…" Hiei said.

"See, I've only heard you say my name once," Botan said. "I really don't like being called 'woman'."

"Botan," Hiei said.

"That's better," Botan smiled.

"Would you ever let me finish," Hiei said.

"…"

"Good," Hiei sigh. "Botan, I'm not really good with words…" Botan had the look on her face that said 'yeah right'. "I'm good with insults," Botan nodded and looked to the ground. "But not with what I'm going to say." Hiei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he took Botan's chin in his thumb and fore finger and turn her face to look at him. "Botan, I love," Botan's eyes filled with tears and she launched her self at him in a hug. On there way to the bed somehow there lips found each others.

"Hiei, I love you too," Botan said when she broke the kiss.

"I knew it!" the two turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara at the door. "I knew the two of you were making out yesterday."

"Yusuke no baka!" Botan yelled and shut the door with a shove.

THE END!

Ya okay, so I'm odd and ended this story quite badly but, I wrote most of it during school two years ago and well…never finished it. I didn't mean for it to be really long but I thought it would be longer than this…but I guess not. I hope you guys enjoyed and now I'm off to my InuYasha story than when I'm done with that I will post a new Hiei/Botan fanfic that I hope every one will enjoy! .

Ja Ne Rikku Chan


End file.
